Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Wild's Call
by Kanade Otonashi
Summary: Person becomes Pokemon, stuff happens. I can't think of good summaries. Welcome to the world of Pokemon!
1. Chapter 1

_Awaken, my champion… Into a world of your own design…_

Light flashed into the room. The curtains barely stopped the lightning from blinding her as she rolled over in her bed, the covers wrapping tighter around her. She closed her eyes shut, mumbling to herself.

_You will bring peace to a world you know so well, yet so blindly neglect… A world that you only dream about…_

She shuddered as the light grew brighter outside of her window, the sound of the rain hitting the roof slowly dying down as it did. The girl mumbled more to herself, pulling the blankets tightly around her and covering her head, shaking slightly as she mumbled. "What's the point…? Why do I have to keep hearing you…?"

_Goodbye. Awaken._

The light flashed once more, leaving behind an empty room as the rain began to patter down onto the roof once more.

* * *

The stagnant air assaulted her sense of smell as she awoke and rolled over slightly as she attempted to stand up. Shock ran throughout her body as she began to sit up, leaving her to collapse back onto the straw under her and her mind was spinning. She could only glance at the stone ceiling as she lay on her back, not gaining any feeling aside from the sharp pain coursing through her body.

"Where am I…?" She mumbled to herself, shaking slightly as she cried out. From behind her, she heard the sounds of someone entering the room, the footsteps heavy against what sounded like a cobblestone floor. She attempted once more to roll to her feet, but made no progress as the sounds entered the doorway.

"Oh… Finally awake it seems, good. You've been out for quite a while young miss… A fall like that would have been fatal for many not as lucky as you." The low voice moved to her side as she turned her head to gaze towards the male, only catching a set of what appeared to be paws in place of a normal set of feet.

_W-what…?_

"I've been working on trying to bring you back to reality for a long time now young one, don't go falling off anymore cliffs or I'll have wasted my time on you." The paws turned to her, as she cast her gaze up, the paws turning into blue fur on a canine figure. Black streaks of fur bordered the blue and cream colored the rest of the jackal. His fur was shifting as he bent down and poured a blend of juice into her mouth. The brew left her sputtering slightly as she choked it down and looked up at him. Her eyes were wide in shock as his gaze hardened on her.

"Now, young Mareep, I think it's time to explain what you were doing up in these mountains anyway… It's not a safe place for one like you."

With that, the young girl passed out, her new blue eyelids closing over her black eyes, electricity crackling throughout her wool as she rolled over onto her side.

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise as a flock of Spearow flew over the rocky mountain terrain, a windowless wooden door being illuminated as the light grew brighter. Inside the cave, large crashing sounds could be heard.

Inside of the cave, down in a side room, a small Mareep rested as dust began to blow into the room she was in. Her breathing grew quicker as she coughed from it and jolted awake, quickly rolling onto her four feet as she hacked onto the stone floor. The crushing sounds grew louder as she stumbled her way out of the room, small bits of dust clinging to her wool as electricity crackled lightly in it.

_A Mareep… T-this isn't right, what happened here…?_

She tripped slightly as she looked down at her feet, the blue skin shining lightly as she walked into the light streaming in from the doorway. Her chin quickly grazed against the ground, leaving her face bruised and bleeding lightly as she shakily stood back up. A larger jolt of electricity flashed in her fur, causing a loud sparking sound to echo through the tunnels both behind her and to her right. As soon as the sound echoed its way down the right tunnel, the crashing sounds stopped as the Lucario stepped back into the main room, frowning slightly as he held his paws up.

"Ah… You're awake again, and it looks like you've injured yourself. Come on, we'll get you patched up." He motioned for her to follow him down the tunnel behind him, quickly turning and leading her into another room off of it. The cool stone layered with dust as small rocks tumbled from the walls of the tunnel.

"I… Don't want to be rude, after all you've done for me, but why do you live in this cave…?" The young girl looked up at the jackal, her eyes slightly wide as he turned to her.

"Why… It's been a while since I've had to think about it. I came out here to be alone for a while, and I just never needed to go back. Plenty of room to expand my home, so I visit town every now and again to purchase supplies." The Lucario turned to the table and sighed, picking up a stone cup, placing some berries into it and beginning to crush them as he turned back to her.

"We'll have to get you back to town shortly young one, it isn't safe for you to try and get back yourself." The Lucario looked down at the sitting Mareep, watching as she looked down at the ground. The wool surrounding her crackled with electricity as he turned back to his table, crushing berries and mixing juices together. The sounds of the stones he was holding mashing the berries was all that filled the room until she looked up to him, shaking her head.

"I-I didn't come from the town, I don't know how I got here… I don't know where I am!" Tears began to form in the Mareep's eyes, slowly dripping down onto the stone floor as the Lucario bent down to pat her head lightly.

"Now calm down… We'll figure something out for you. Now what should I call you, young one? It appears we'll be together for a while now." The Lucario smiled down to her, wiping her eyes and getting her tears out of her eyes.

"Adela… What s-should I call you sir…?" Her wool began to crackle a little more as she looked up, the orb on her tail glowing and casting more light around the room.

The Lucario stood up and turned to the table, picked up a small jug of water and mixed it into the stone cup. He turned back to Adela, and motioned for her to open her mouth and poured it into her mouth, before sitting down next to her. "Rashad, young Mareep. Now… If you wish to go now, we can get you to town before nightfall. It's not a large town, but there are places you could stay until we know more about what to do with you."

Adela nodded to him, standing up quickly as dust swirled below her, "T-the sooner we go, the sooner I can find out what's going on! But, um… What should I be expecting when we get to the town…?"

Rashad began to lead her out of the cave, his eyes hardening. "The town itself is safe, but… Never leave town without an escort at your side. The world is changing, times are hard for many of us. Very few Pokemon live outside of the towns scattered around as the wilds are restless. It was already dangerous for us, but something has agitated the world more than usual. There is a guild trying to determine what the cause is, but the leaders of it refuse to allow me anymore information unless I join them."

His voice quieted and slowly trailed off after he finished, leading Adela out of the cave and motioning to a footpath carved down the side of the cliff face. A large expanse of forest sat at the base of the cliff, with twinkling lights visible far in the distance. "We'll be following this trail I made… It's not the safest, but it's far better than the alternative. If anything comes near us during the trip, get behind me right away. These woods can be very dangerous, and you aren't in any shape for a fight."

Adela nodded and walked next to the Lucario, her wool crackling constantly as she shook her head a bit. The two began their walk down the cliffside path, Adela noting that Rashad seemed increasingly on edge as they made their way down close to the forest. The sounds of their feet hitting the stone dulled as they made it down to the grassy terrain below. The wind began to pick up around the two as they walked, small skittering being heard around them. Adela jumped slightly and moved closer to the Lucario, her wool expanding around her. "W-what was that…?"

"Nothing young one, the forests are filled with smaller wild Pokemon, those who don't accept society as the rest of us have in some way… But they won't attack us. They know they wouldn't be able to stand up to me. I've walked this path many times."

The skittering in the bushes grew louder as they shook, purple eyes peeking out from the bushes as the duo made their way past. As the duo made their way farther down the path, a number of webs shot out of the bushes from all sides, creating a cage of web, trapping the two inside. Rashad jumped into the air, grabbing Adela as he did and launching them into the trees. He quickly dodged another web as it shot out, narrowly avoiding it grazing his fur as he landed on the opposite side of the web cage.

Once he landed, another silk cord shot out and wrapped around his foot, tripping him and causing him to drop Adela onto the ground. She landed roughly on her side, static crackling in her wool as she quickly jumped to her feet. As she did, more webs shot out from the bushes and stuck to the yellow wool around her, trapping and leaving her unable to move.

Meanwhile, Rashad had tore the webbing from his feet and was back standing, scanning the surrounding area. As he did, his paws began to glow bright blue, illuminating the forest around them and exposing their attackers. Small green spiders began to retreat further back, as larger pink ones moved to the front. Five pink spiders with black stripes surrounded them, while there was a sixth purple one. The purple one hissed slightly, causing it's companions to scutter back slightly. "These woods belong to us, you cannot travel through here anymore, Lucario."

As it spoke, the other five spiders quickly shot out more webs at Rashad. As the webs drew close to him, a large blue sphere expanded around him, halting them and causing them to fall to the ground. He quickly cut the bindings holding Adela down with the spike on the back of his hands, then grabbed her and jumped once more into the trees. This time, the spiders were stunned by the sphere of light as he jumped and were left behind as he quickly fled from the scene with Adela held by his side.

He glanced back at the clearing they had fled as he jumped away, watching as the group of spiders quickly closed it off with webs, sealing the path back to the mountain. The trees were covered with webbing, the silk strands covering the path entirely. He sighed as he resumed his run to the two, Adela barely conscious as his pace quickened. She whimpered slightly as she shook her head, slowly focusing her eyes ahead of her. "W-what happened…?"

Rashad set her down as they neared the edge of the forest, the sun going down behind them as he sighed, "I'm not entirely sure, young one… Normally the forest is active, but not dangerous, the wild Pokemon are growing bolder, the forest is angry. In any case… We near the town now, we'll have to find lodging, it doesn't seem that I'll be returning home anytime soon."

The pair walked into the town, homes and businesses were beginning to close up as they did. Rashad led Adela through the town, motioning to various buildings as they did. The dirt and stone road wound throughout the town, in a grid pattern. Large wooden homes and small stalls lined the streets. At the far end of the town, in the path of the main road, stood a larger building. The building had two wings on either side of the rounded entrance, with banners depicting what appeared to be a wheel with spokes sticking out of it fluttering in the wind.

Rashad motioned to this building, drawing Adela's gaze to it. "That… Is the guild. I need to visit the guildmaster later, she'll want to know about what just happened in the forest. If the Pokemon in there are beginning to attack me, then the town will need to be protected. The guild will gladly see to it."

Adela nodded and walked close by his side, stumbling slightly as she winced. Her legs were bruised from their encounter in the forest, and she could only slightly stand to continue walking. Shortly after, Rashad brought her into a building close to the guild hall, with a large egg sign hanging outside the door. As they did, a large pink Pokemon came walking over to them. "Welcome to the first aid building, we'll be able to help you shortly!"

After a short wait, Adela and Rashad had their bruises and cuts healed, and although they were still sore, they began to walk towards the guild hall. Large totems stood on either side of the path, facing it. As they approached the door, Rashad quickly grabbed Adela and held her still, "You cannot just enter the guild, they've had to increase security measures as of late."

As he spoke, the eyes of the totems began to glow, a small buzzing sound coming from them as the door to the guild opened for the duo. As they entered the building, the door shut tight behind them, causing Adela to jump slightly. Rashad smiled down to her as a creature began to descend down to them, flying. The spherical body was adorned with strange glyphs, causing Adela to be unable to focus on it, instead noting the bright yellow wings that were tipped with blue and red stripes. The creature hovered in front of the duo, motioning for them to follow it up the stairs in front of them.

"W-what the…?" Adela stuttered slightly as she began to follow Rashad up the dimly lit stairs, shaking slightly as the orb at the end of her tail began to glow. They continued to follow it up the stairs and to a closed door, where it motioned for them to enter. Rashad nodded to it and it flew higher up into the building. He turned and knelt down to Adela.

"I need to warn you now, so you know, but do not speak out of line while around the guildmaster. She's a good Pokemon, but she does not tolerate less than perfection in most endeavors. The guild has a good standing due to his effort in her recruits, and while you may not be one, I will be working with her to find out what's going on. Since you'll be with me, you need to make a good impression as well." Rashad stood back up without waiting for her reply and marched into the room, with Adela slowly tagging along behind him.

_"What have I been forced into…?"_


	2. Chapter 2

I know this chapter is a little shorter than the last, and I am a bit disappointed with that, but I ran out of steam while writing it and wrapped it up sooner than I intended to at first. ^^''

* * *

As the duo entered the doorway, a rush of cold air immediately hit them. Rashad paused temporarily as he adjusted to the change and continued to move forward, leaving Adela frozen in place. The dark room chilled her to the bone as she slowly made her way inside, the orb on her tail beginning to glow slightly. As it did, small details around her began to be revealed. The floor was a light blue and cool to the touch as a thin layer of ice covered the wood. The walls were also slightly tinted with white from where the ice had crawled its way up the wall.

Further ahead of her, a large desk sat near the far wall, with another Pokemon sitting at it and clawing through various papers. The red eyes darted around as it read the papers quickly and looking up at the newcomers. It let out a sigh, the red feathers standing on its head bobbed as it stood up. The smaller feathers around its ears pointed down at the ground as it jumped over the desk and walked up to Rashad, crossing it's gray arms together as it began to speak. "So, you showed up again. Have you rethought my offer?"

Rashad looked down to the weasel, giving it a nod. "Yes, I have Bas. I was bringing my young friend to the town to get her to a safe place, and on the road we were attacked by a group of Ariados. I wanted to warn you that it might be time to begin barricading the town."

The yellow gem on the weasel's forehead gleamed as she looked over at Adela, her eyebrow raising as she looked back to Rashad. "This thing? You didn't mention her last time you stopped by, old man. You hiding things from me again?"

Rashad frowned at her, "You know very well that I have nothing to hide Bas. She only recently came into my care, and I still don't know what to do with her. She has no recollection of where she's from or what she was doing near my home."

Bas walked over to Adela and scowled, poking her claws against her as Adela backed away slightly. "She's weak, probably not very clever to make up for it either. Electric types always have potential though, old man. We could take her in here. Get her trained up some, teach her how to survive."

Adela shivered as the cool air rushed around her, her eyes widening as Bas spoke to Rashad, completely ignoring the fact that she was in the room still. She stomped her foot down on the ground, her face a little red despite the coldness of the room. "E-excuse me! I didn't come here to join your guild, I'm only here because Rashad brought me!"

Bas laughed at Adela's outburst, poking at her again and leaving a small scratch mark on her flesh as she did. "You have a habit of picking up strange ones, don't you Rashad? Never bother to tell them why you come to visit. He's a bit of a recruiter for us girl, whatever he may have told you. He," She put extra emphasis on that while pointing to Rashad, "Might refuse to help me, but he always brings me potential recruits. He seems to think you have that potential, I've learned to trust him on that."

Adela glared at Rashad, her face even redder as he looked back to her. He shook his head, "I wouldn't force you to join them, however, I do think you could do well here Adela. You don't have a place to stay, or anything to do. I won't be able to watch over you either, I'll be working with Bas for now and I believe you could help here."

Bas smiled as Rashad spoke and made her way back to her desk, sitting back down and shuffling some papers around. "Great, Adela, he said your name was? Welcome to the guild. The Sigilyph who showed you inside will come back to collect you and take you to your new room. The old man here and I have some business to attend to. We'll get you some training shortly girl."

As she spoke, the door to the room opened back up and Adela walked out, leaving Rashad and Bas to their business. The Sigilyph from before floated in front of her, flying away and led her back down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, it turned to the left and exited the main hall. Adela stumbled down the stairs and chased after it, entering a long hallway. Doors lined both sides of the hall, a brown carpet draping the wooden floor. A few doors down, the Sigilyph hovered and a faint glow surrounded the door and opened it.

Adela walked into the room, a small bed of straw was in the center of the room. A bowl of fruit was set on a small table, along with a bowl of water that was set on the ground next to it. A window looked out behind the large building, revealing to Adela that the guildhall was built atop a large cliff. She was unable to see down below, but could hear the sounds of waves crashing against the cliffside. She let out a small sigh and laid down on the bed of straw, her tail twitching as she adjusted to her surroundings.

"_I should have known… Can't trust anyone…"_

She slowly drifted off to sleep, her eyelids quickly closing as her breathing grew rather shallow. Her tail glew bright one last time before dimming down, leaving the room darker than it had been when she entered as the sun began to set.

* * *

Bas looked up at Rashad, glaring at him as she flicked through the papers on her deck, "Look old man, I don't know what you're thinking, bringing that child here, but chances are she won't last. We aren't babysitters, you know that right?"

Rashad chuckled and nodded to her, sitting down in a chair in front of her desk. "Of course I know. The last potential candidate worked out well, didn't they? I trust this child will quickly adjust to the guild life."

"The last recruit… Did not return from their most recent mission Rashad. No word has been heard from them for at least a week. We need to send out a search party badly, I'm considering leading the effort myself, but I've got some other things I have to do. Anyway… Here's your assignment, find the for me if you can. No one else has been able to yet, but the search just started. This paper will tell you where we last saw him at and what his mission was." Bas sighed and handed a piece of paper to Rashad, her eyes narrowing as she looked at him.

"Look Rashad… This new girl… We have to find out if she can survive, and if she can't do anything you'll have to get her a new place to stay. We can't afford weaklings here right now."

Rashad turned away from Bas and chuckled, waving his paw back to her as he made his way to the door. "Don't worry Bas, that child will do fine and I'll find Andrew… I was the one who brought him here, I can't let anything happen to him."

* * *

A loud knock at the door awoke Adela, causing her to jump awake. The air around her crackled slightly as she walked over the door, rubbing her eyes lightly as it opened. She stepped back and let out a small growl to the newcomer as they entered the room.

"Woah there, calm down. I'm the second in command here at the guild, you'll be answering to me for most of your stay here. I handle training the newest recruits, and giving special assignments when they're called for." The newcomer expanded a set of gray wings, his red eyes narrowing as he stared at Adela. He retracted his wings and ruffled his feathers, letting out a sigh as a red-tipped comb covered one of his eyes.

Adela huffed at him, "I have no intention on staying here! Rashad tricked me into following him to recruit me into your weird little cult!"

The avian glared at the young sheep, his feathers rustling as he moved over to her, "Look kid, I don't know what's happened to you, or what that old Lucario may have told you, but we aren't a cult. We protect the townspeople, we rescue those who are lost, we perform odd jobs when needed. We provide shelter to those who have none. Sure… Bas might not be the more reputable Pokemon around, but the guild itself does a lot of good, and no one implies otherwise while I'm around."

Adela gulped and nodded to him, following him out of the room as he led her down the hallway into another larger room. A few Pokemon were moving around the guild, but the entire building was rather quiet as he showed her into a training room. There were small targets set up around the large room, with a few crates and barrels surrounding them. "We've had a small number of new members lately, so this room hasn't been used as much lately. In fact, we only have one other new recruit right now, and they've been sent on their first test mission today. If you both do well, you might end up working together if you choose to. As I mentioned, I'll be covering your training, my name is Starsky."

Starsky watched as Adela did what she was told, chuckling to himself as she stumbled around. "Dang, Bas wasn't lying, you really don't have any experience at all, do you Adela? Your movements are slow, you can barely even shock anything, it's kinda sad."

Adela whimpered as she stood up from her most recent failure, her face and legs sort of bruised from her 'training' with Starsky. "Of course I don't have any experience! I don't even know what I'm doing here, let alone how to fight!"

Starsky tutted and shook his head, "Aw right, Bas mentioned that memory problem, no worries sheepy. You've got a home here for now. You'll just have to do some work for us in the meantime, nothing major though. Bas wants to send you on a test tomorrow though sheepy, I wasn't supposed to tell you, but hey, she's known for her plots. You deserved some sort of warning."

She looked up at the Staraptor and frowned, her wool crackling with static as she shook in place, "I-I'm not near ready for any tests! This was only my first training session, I can't be expected to go out and take a test right away!"

Starsky nodded, "You're right, you aren't ready. I wish I could get you ready in time. I don't think it's very fair for you to have to go tomorrow either, but you'll have to. At the very least, I managed to convince Bas to have someone accompany you. They're still a relatively new recruit, and have only had one major mission, but they should be able to help you out well enough. They'll be here soon with your starter kit, then you can head into town. She'll show you around town and help you prepare for your… Adventure."

With that, Starsky nodded to the young girl and took off into the air, flying out of the building through an open window higher in the room. Adela sighed and looked around, electricity building in her wool as she sat down.

"_Great… Whoever's supposed to help me better get here soon…"_


	3. Chapter 3

Rashad glanced around the town center as he walked down the path from the guild hall. Most of the residents had returned to their homes for lunch as he made his way towards the south exit of town. The wind picked up slightly as black clouds began to gather further south, the tip of mountain range being surrounded in the storm.

Rashad looked up towards the mountain and frowned, and in an instant, he was running towards the mountain range, barely able to be seen.

* * *

Adela sighed, her tail flickering as the light brightened her room. The glow brightened the surroundings that the sunlight from the window couldn't reach. Her tail occasionally twitched, causing the light to spasm and move shadows around the room, her wool crackling with electricity as she stared at the door.

"_Starsky said my new partner should be here soon, and they'll have my gear for me… Hopefully this isn't a trainwreck…"_

She sighed as the door was pushed open slightly, a green fanned tail poking inside. "Knock knock, I believe this is supposed to be the newbie's room, right?"

Before Adela had a chance to response, the newcomer slid into the room, the green reptilian figure letting out a small laugh as she placed a box on the ground in front of Adela. "Welcome to the family! Since I've been here a little longer, they asked me if I could bring you your basic gear, especially since we're gonna be working together now!"

"_There's no way this can end well…"_

Adela stared at the snake as it opened the box, revealing a shoulderbag with a badge clipped onto it. The snake pulled out the bag and opened it, revealing a few seeds and berries, "It doesn't look like much, but the guild provides all new recruits three Reviver Seeds upon entry! These things are so rare nowadays, getting a few of them right away is huge! The berries are the standard Oran, Pecha, Cheri, easy stuff!"

Adela let her put the bag around her neck, noting that it was easy for her to open and reach into the bag with her muzzle. She looked back up to the Snivy, standing up, "Well, um… My name is Adele, you are…? And where are we supposed to go now?"

"Micah, and I'm supposed to show you around our little town here, so let's get going!"

* * *

The Snivy ran ahead of Adela, quickly sliding down the hill the guild was perched on and into the town below. "Right here below the guild we have the public care center! The Audino and others inside will help aid you if you're injured. Of course, since we're part of the guild we have our own med center back at the base, but in case of emergencies, it's good to know about this."

Micah ran across the street from it and stood at the entrance to another larger brick building, patting it and smiling, "This is gonna be one of the places you visit most! This is the Trio Storage building, and they'll let you store any gear that you can't keep with you. Just head inside and talk to the clerks, they'll help you!"

* * *

"Heeeeello!" As Adela and Micah entered the storage building, they were greeted with a singsong voice from behind the counter. A garish figure popped up from behind the counter, its lanky arms waving wildly as it greeted the duo.

"Welcome to Trio storage, I'm Arnold and I'm more than happy to help today.~" The Mime's singsong voice echoed through the building as they walked up to the front desk.

Micah sighed, "Hello Mitch, we need to open a vault for my friend here, her name is Adela, nothing to store yet, but she will soon."

"Aaaah, new recruits, good to see you finally joined up with them Micah, my intuition is never wrong, and I knew you would have a chance there!"

Micah grabbed Adela and pulled her out of the building as quickly as possible grinding her teeth as she frowned at 'Mitch'.

* * *

"Never speak to me about him." Micah said, then turned and started walking away, her tail spread wide.

Adela nodded and was quickly led down the street, with Micah stopping at a stall that was set up in the middle of the road. "This is the Kecleon Brother's stall, they used to have an actual building, but there was an accident and they had to relocate for now. Weird that they aren't around right now…"

"An accident? What happened and should I avoid them? Where… I'm from, accidents that destroy buildings tend to not… Be accidents." Adela glanced at the Snivy, frowning as her wool began to crackle.

"The Kecleon brothers are from a long line of honest business Pokemon, they wouldn't do anything like that! No, one of their clients had come in one day, a fire type, and turned out that they had caught a cold or something. Just a few sneezes and there was a lot of fire around there. Thankfully the guildmaster got a few people over there and kept the fire from spreading, but their shop was badly burnt." Micah sighed and motioned for Adela to follow her, leading her down a side road and waving her hand towards a large, charred building.

"The police investigated afterwards, and there was no sign of any plans to do this, they questioned both the brothers and the Charizard who caused it. Anyway… I showed you most of the important stuff! There's one more place…" Adela gave one more look back at the charred remains of the building as Micah led her away from it and into a new building bustling with activity.

"Um… Micah, what is this? It's a little busy for me…" Adela jumped back slightly as an avian Pokemon flew right past her face, causing her to flinch a bit after. "A-a lot too busy for me."

"It's just a gathering place for explorers to rest, relax, and eat after their travels, our attraction is over here." Micah laughed and shook her head, motioning for Adela to follow her over to a billboard next to the counter, various notes stuck to it as she tapped it lightly.

"I've done my homework! This here is a freelance job board, people who don't want or don't trust the guild to do their jobs post it here, and people come here to do them. Even though technically we're encouraged to… Let the guild handle arrangements, there's no real rule against us doing jobs like this in our spare time!~"

Adela glared at the snake, frowning, "Come on! I'm not even ready by the guild's standards, what makes you think I'm gonna agree to doing these jobs?"

"The jobs vary in difficulty, and a lot of them are far easier than the early missions of the guild! A lot of them tend to be fetch missions to get an item, so we go in, get the item, teleport out. The hardest missions are probably the escort ones, which I would avoid personally."

Adela sighed and nodded, "Alright, you win, we'll do these jobs on the side. Right now I just want to get back to the guild, get back to my room, and just sleep. A lot happened these last few days, and I just need time to process it."

Micah flinched as she nodded, leading Adela back out of the meeting hall, "W-well, I understand, I do… But we can't go back just yet. The guildmaster told me I was supposed to, um… Take you to the Dojo here, and we're supposed to be put through a pseudo Mystery Dungeon."

"A… Mystery Dungeon? You're gonna need to clarify Micah, I don't know what that is."

Micah looked over at Adela, her eyebrow rising slightly, "You don't? Mystery Dungeons are a huge concern… Basically they're a place where wild magic is teeming, and it makes the landscape unpredictable. I don't know a lot about them, but people say that the landscape becomes mazelike and impossible to mark, so you can't use that to know where you've been, you can only move forward."

"That's what I'm getting into?! No one told me about magic wilderness and mazes!"

"Woah there Adela, calm down. This is a pretty well known thing around here, most of us don't need to be told about it. Look… Let's just get to the Dojo and you'll see that Mystery Dungeons aren't that bad once you learn how to go through them. They're mostly dangerous to civilians who wander into them without meaning to."

* * *

Not long after, Micah had successfully drug Adela to the Dojo and led her to the entrance. "Here we are, the guildmaster said that we should just enter, apparently she has an arrangement with the owner. The guild gets special treatment when needing this place for training."

"Special treatment…?" Adela glanced over to Micah as the door to the building began to open, "And what are we trying to do in there?"

Micah smiled, her tail fanning out at she motioned for Adela to follow her, "We make it to the end and beat the boss of course! Come on, it can't be that hard.~"

* * *

Starsky landed on the steps in front of the door to Bas' office and gave it a tap with his beak before pushing it open. "Look Bas, I've got to talk to you. Don't you think the test you set up might be a bit too much?"

Bas glanced up from her desk and sighed, jumping up and over it to Starsky. "I know you don't approve of it, but we can only take the best, Starsky! We've had too many poor recruits in the past that ended up getting seriously injured trying to handle the jobs we get."

"I know that Bas, I know that far better than you do! Those recruits were under my wing, you think I don't realize how much danger this can lead to?" Starsky furrowed his brow, the feathers on his chest rising as he glared at her.

"I didn't say that, I know. I'm just telling you why our entrance exam is so rough. Don't worry, they aren't in any real danger though. If anything goes wrong, Connor will make sure the Dojo is under control and that we can get them out safely."

Starsky frowned and shook his head, "I'm heading there now, I trust Connor, but I don't trust that wild magic he's been trying to control with that Dojo of his. It's way too dangerous to handle that stuff."

Bas shrugged and walked over to Starsky, waving her hand. "It's a dangerous game, sure, but he's kept it under control so far without any risk to the town, so we can't really say much. Better to be on his good side."

"Where are you going Bas?"

"Heh, I'm always around for the new recruits' tests, even if they never see me there."

* * *

"_The air here is… stagnant… It's like nothing has ever been in here…"_

Adela glanced around the room as her tail glew, lighting up the rocky space around them. "It's so dark… I can barely see a few steps ahead of me, it's like the darkness isn't normal…"

"You're telling me! I've gotta stick close to you or I won't be able to see anything at all. Thankfully this area seems pretty quiet." Micah smiled next to Adela and waved her hand forward, walking and leading the way.

"Um, didn't you just say you needed me to see?" Adela ran to catch up with Micah, pausing and reaching out to bite down on her hand before she ran off.

"H-hey! What's that for?" Micah jumped as she grabbed her hand, causing Adela to quickly shush her and pull her down a side passage.

"Quiet, I could've sworn I heard something…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Heard something? What do you mean?"

"Shh!"

Adela glanced around the corner, frowning as her wool crackled with static. The darkness kept her from being able to see far ahead of her, but she growled lightly as her tail began to glow brighter. She whispered over to Micah, "Stay behind me…"

As she jumped out around the corner, a small burst of electricity shot out of Adela's wool down the corridor. It pierced the darkness and revealed the rest of the rocky hallway, but nothing else was there. Adela jumped as the light flashed, causing the static in her wool to crackle, "W-what just happened?!"

Micah joined Adela out in the corridor, her head tilted slightly as she looked to her partner. "Hm? You just used Thunder Shock, nothing strange… Are you okay?"

Adela shook her head, whimpering slightly. "I-I don't know how I did it! I'm not supposed to be able to do this… Stuff! I'm supposed to be lying in bed, getting ready for class, not in a rocky dungeon trying to not die!"

Adela slumped down and started crying, leaving the serpent stunned and confused as she sat down next to her, patting her back softly.

* * *

"Starsky, are you saying you don't trust me?"

"Don't try to guilt trip me Connor, I've known you long enough. It's the Arceus forsaken wild magic you tamper with I don't trust."

Bas frowned as her second-in-command bickered with the tall humanoid in front of her. "Come on Starsky, leave the green guy to his work, if he isn't focused on controlling the wild magic, something could go terribly wrong after all."

"Bas! You know I wouldn't let this wild magic overrun me. I tied this place's wild magic to my own energy, I would sooner kill myself than risk letting the town be overrun by it."

Starsky laughed, his chirping filled the air. "You've mentioned as much before, what you forget is that wild magic is unpredictable, and if you think your psychic powers and blade elbows can control it, you're mistaken."

The Gallade frowned at Starsky, then turned away and sighed. "Look, you two can believe what you wish. I kn-"

Bas jumped in front of him and interrupted him, the gem on her head shining brightly. "Hey now big guy, I'm on your side. Starsky here is feeling protective of the recruits we sent in today."

"Hm? Is there something I should know about them Starsky? If so, I can cut the simulation if needed."

Starsky tutted and shook his head, "It's not them, it's just… We've lost a good number of recruits lately, I don't like that Bas is still allowing people to join without any prior experience."

Bas laughed and sat down, shaking her head, "Trust me Starsky, you might not like it, but I know it's the right play in our situation. Until Connor here and the others figure out how to control wild magic properly, we're gonna need people to fight against it."

* * *

"Adela… You haven't told me everything, so I'm just really confused right now, what are you talking about?"

Adela looked up as tears streamed down her face, "I tried… I tried to make… The situation seem not so bad… But I'm not a Pokemon, not supposed to be one! I-I don't want this!"

Micah frowned at Adela, "Wait, not a Pokemon? I can understand not wanting to be in the dungeons, or the guild life, but… Not a Pokemon? You look like one to me."

Adela shook her head again, whimpering slightly as she looked up at Micah, "Not a Pokemon… I'm not supposed to… Be a fighter, I'm not supposed to try and survive like this… This isn't who I am! I'm human!"

Micah shrugged at the fallen sheep, waving at her to follow her as she began to walk down the rocky tunnel. "This might sound insensitive, but honestly Adela, I don't think you have much of a choice right now. If you were a human, which I think is crazy, you aren't going to change back by just sitting here and wallowing. You need to get up, help me through this place, and find a lead."

With that, the snake turned around once more and began to walk down the tunnel, her tail dragging along the rocky wall as she sighed. She turned to look at Adela, shaking her head, "We have to keep moving to find the boss. Once we finish here… You have some explaining to do, alright?"

Adela shivered a bit as she pushed herself back to her feet, her wool crackling as she nods. The glow to her tail returned as she began the run back to Micah, her footsteps echoing through the tunnel as the duo began to travel through the caves once more. Micah's tail twitched as she peeked around the corner, a small sigh escaping her as she whispered to Adela, "Alright, it shouldn't be too hard for us to find the boss here. These training caves are short, they aren't meant to really make things hard on us. You ready, Adela?"

"I sure hope so… I really don't know what I'm doing though, what if I can't actually… Fight, if we need to?"

Micah grinned as she shook her head quickly, her tail fanning out once more, "No need to worry. These bosses are tailored to be at a disadvantage, so even if you can only use your weakest attacks, we should be able to do some good damage. If worst comes to worst, you just distract them for me. I can handle this."

She jumped around the corner, plunging into the darkness without giving Adela a chance to say anything. The Mareep took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, her sense of sound getting stronger as she listened ahead. The sound of rushing water greeted her as she stumbled forward slowly, carefully feeling her way along the wall. She heard what sounded like a bubbling noise before opening her eyes, taking a look around.

Not far ahead of her, she saw Micah standing still, her small arms held out as she looked around the room. The cavern opened up far more at this point, giving the duo a larger space to look around. Small torches were littered around, giving them enough light to see by even as the glow from Adela's tail began to die down some. The platform they were standing on was surrounded by water on three sides, the only way out seeming to be the way they had come from. The water rushed down from a cliff face a bit farther ahead of them, the steady stream bubbling as the sound of the rushing water calmed Adela down a bit.

"Micah… I think this i-is where we were supposed to be. This looks really… End? You know what I mean?" The sheep stumbled a bit as she turned and looked around the cavern, her wool crackling with static. Micah turned to look at her, shushing her quickly as she nods.

"Yeah… Be careful… The ends of mystery dungeons are always tricky… There's a warp somewhere here, it'll take us out… But we won't be able to reach until we take care of the boss of the dungeon."

The rushing water distracted Adela for a moment as she moved closer to the right edge, nodding back to Micah slowly, "So we find the boss… And we talk to them? Ask them to let us leave?"

Micah laughed softly and shook her head, whipping around to look at Adela as vines sprouted from her back. "Talk to them?! You are new to all this…" She shook her head again quickly as she sighed softly, "No, we have to fight them. Pokemon who live in these mystery dungeons are easily controlled by the wild magic. You can't talk them down, they'll attack you if you try to."

The two continued to talk as the water behind them bubbled, two white fins peeking out as a blue head started to emerge from the water, "What are you two doing here?! This is my home, you can't just barge in!"

With that, the figure burst out of the water and emerged on the land, a long serpentine body approaching the duo. Micah turned and jumped a bit, her eyes widening as she yelped, "A-Adela, get back! This is gonna be a tough fight!"

* * *

"Bas, you can't seriously agree with Connor! This wild magic is way too dangerous for us to be messing with!"

The Weavile frowned as she turned to her second in command, wiggling a claw at him as she did. "Starsky. I've known Conner for a long, long time. If he says we can control it, I'll trust him on that. We can't afford to let the wild magic run wild anymore. This Arceus forsaken world needs us to learn how it works."

Behind Starsky, Connor turned around and let out a small sigh, taking a look at the projected screens once more. He hummed softly as he closed his eyes, his hands glowing a light purple as the scene changed. He blinked slightly as he shook his head, letting out a small laugh. "Hey, you two might wanna take a look at this."

Starsky's beak took on the avian equivalent of a frown as he looked at Bas, "That doesn't mean we should be throwing these recruits into dungeons for their first task…" He paused for a bit as he looked at Connor, his wings ruffling for a brief moment, "What is it? Are they okay?"

"They're more than okay, birdbrain. They've already made their way to the main chamber. Vasuk is confronting them now, we're gonna get to see how they react in a real fight now." Connor closed his eyes and yawned softly, rubbing at his head a little bit as he did, "He'll go easy on them. He's been a real help here, Bas. You should look into getting him on some real missions soon."

Bas crossed her arms as she looked down, letting out a small sigh and nodding, "Yeah, I should. He's asked me why I haven't sent him out to scout anything yet, but honestly… I've been leaving the missions to our established members. But I guess I owe him the chance to head out. Maybe I'll send him out with these two if they do a good job here."

Starsky frowned a bit as he looked back at Bas, "Didn't we agree that we were gonna take some time to train these two? I gave you my report on the Mareep, she isn't nearly ready to be in a real fight. The Snivy is better, but… They need more time…"

Bas waved a claw at Starsky as she shrugged, "Eh, it'll be fine. If something goes wrong, I'll get the healers to take care of them."

"Bas! If something goes wrong, we might not even know where they are! You know that, the badges haven't be-" He stopped as Bas shot him a glare, his feathers standing on end she held up a claw to her mouth. When she spoke, her voice was a soft whisper as she looked over at Connor, then back to the Staraptor.

"Later, Starsky. You know we shouldn't talk about that here…"

He nodded softly, then turned to look back at Connor's screen, "So, you think they can handle Vasuk?"

Connor laughed softly as he shook his head, "In a real fight, no. But Vasuk is here to test how creative they can get during a fight. They have an innate disadvantage against him, they'll have to fight smart."

Bas yawned and nodded, crossing her arms as she leaned against the wall, "Yep, my idea. I've started to make sure the recruits don't have an easy entrance exam anymore. It's amazing what length they'll go to in order to avoid having to put in too much effort."

She shrugged as she pushed herself off the wall, turning to look over at the avian as she yawned, "Starsky, you handle the recruits when they get out of the dungeon. If they succeed, welcome them to the guild, you know what to do after that. I need to get out of here, I've got something I need to do. Connor, thanks again for your help. We need all the help we can get right now."

Starsky sighed as he nodded over to Bas, while Connor kept an eye on the projected screen, "Of course Bas. Be safe wherever you're going, alright?"

Bas simply waved a claw to Connor, before walking out of the room and disappearing into a sprint. Starsky looked up at the screen one more time as he let out a small sigh, shaking his head a little bit as he mumbled softly, "Arceus, please let them be alright…"

* * *

**Hey guys, it's... Been a while, I know. Trust me, this isn't dead, I just had a real lack of motivation for a while. For those of you who are interested, I'm back and I should be able to start writing again!**


End file.
